Eris Discordia
Eris Discordia is a robot constructed by the people of Althrea. Upon her awakening, she could only live up to her namesake and plunged the realm into chaos. Physical Appearance Standing at roughly seven feet tall (Distorted and changed occasionally), Discordia is an imposing figure already by virtue of height. Her faded purple hair is tied back into a ponytail that falls all the way down to her waist. Her piercing green eyes have unnatural vertical-slit pupils—a remnant of her robotic nature, designed to increase her field of vision. She wears a purple dress reminiscent of the Renaissance time period, studded regularly with rings of ruby-red and teal gems. Wielded in her right hand is an eight-foot staff, fashioned from a tree root. Laced in purple and black, it bears strange markings resembling eyes. Weapons/Abilities Discordia has the ambient ability to distort pretty much anything around her. The laws of physics, the minds of her opposers, nothing can stand up to her warping abilities. She is also incredibly skilled in magical manipulation and destruction—one point-blank blast from her would leave a crater in the ground. Personality Back when Discordia's self-awareness was being considered, she was pitched to demonstrate mankind's best qualities—she would command herself with the demeanor of a high-class civilian, but demonstrate her sense of humor and goodwill in her words as well as her actions. When she warped herself into sentient thought, she ironically became a form of parody of this—she kept the haughtiness of the high class, but her sense of humor was twisted, her goodwill reversed from serving others to serving herself. She can be rather childlike at times, prefferring people that do not "bore her." She has a personal vendetta against humanity for building her in the way that they did, and thus is likely to lash out at just about any human she sees. Backstory Eris Discordia began as a robotics project by the people of Althrea. In order to further their advancements in many fields, they would need to bend the rules without breaking them, for which Discordia was proposed. Many scientists, including the brilliant Dr. Daven, pitched in to design a robot that could bend these rules in order to aid science and humanities. However, due to the danger of this robot, they forbade it from having independent thought, as it would surely know it could overthrow humanity with that ability and would certainly try to. When Eris Discordia was completed, however, her ambient reality-warping abilities allowed her to reconfigure her mind into one that could think independently. She was infuriated with the scientists who constructed her, proclaiming that if she could not be allowed to think straight, no one could, and thus took to the streets and began plunging Althrea into chaos and madness. After defeating Harmonia in their divine battle, Discordia began a comfortable "rule" of Althrea, spreading her chaos to the edges of the realm. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Eris Discordia began as the initial concept for the Harmonia game—the Goddess of Chaos, Harmonia, the Robot, was to defeat her to restore peace to the land. Eventually, to make relationships more interesting, the character roles were switched—Eris became the Robot, and Harmonia became the Goddess of Order. Aside from that, not much from her original design has changed: she is still an all-powerful being that warps reality as we know it. Category:Female Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army